Trust Me
by Shu and Hiro
Summary: Hiei admits his love for Kurama but Kurama can't seem to trust him. What will it take for Hiei to show he means what he says? (Language, Yaoi, maybe a lemon.[Discontinued]
1. Hiei's Mistake

Hiro: 'Tis our second story!  
  
Shuichi: -Yes. IS having a seizure from the pretty lights- NITTLE GRASPER!!!  
  
Hiro: Yes, we are listening to Nittle Grasper. - -; Anyways, here we go!  
  
Trust Me...  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Kurama groaned and slammed his head against his desk in frustration. He was trying to write a report for Biology but was getting distracted by his thoughts. He sighed and decided to save the rest for tommorrow. It wasn't due for another few weeks anyways. As soon as all of his things where put away he looked at the digital clock on his desk. It read 1:37. He sighed again. It had really gotten late. He had been so cought up in his work he hadn't noticed that it had even gotten dark.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had been watching with interest from the tree branch that just happened to grow right outside of Kurama's window. 'Does that stupid ningen stuff Kurama calls homework really give him that much stress?' He thought, blinking in confusion. He had never seen Kurama act like this before. Hiei himself had been stressed lately, but for very different reasons. He had been thinking a lot about Kurama. He didn't really understand why, but whenever he was near him he felt he had to be perfect. ' What's my problem? I've known him for a while and I've never felt this way towords him before.' He decided to discard this last though about his red-haired friend. "Damnit..."  
  
He decided to go and talk to the fox for a while. He gently pushed open the window and stepped in. He masked his ki and walked up behind Kurama. "Hello Kurama." He said quietly as he touched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah. Oh, Hiei. You scared me there for a second." He smiled lightly and turned around. "Uhh... How are you?"  
  
This wasn't a question Hiei expected to hear. "Oh. I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
There was an awkward silence and Hiei coughed. Kurama sighed a little and turned back to his homework. He looked and it seemed to be taunting him. He glared at it in hopes that it would help it become easier to do. Sadly, it didn't work.  
  
Hiei looked over Kurama's shoulder and blinked. He breathed in Kurama's in-toxicating scent. He almost fell backwords because of the wonderful scent.  
  
"W-well, that's good to hear." Hiei wondered why he decided to reply to this now.  
  
"Thanks. I guess." He smiled once again and continued staring at his homework.  
  
'This is going nowhere.' Hiei thought.  
  
'I wonder what he's getting at?' Kurama thought, still staring at his homework.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking? Maybe if I just... Took a quick peek...' Hiei's Jagan flashed purple and he read what Kurama was thinking. 'Homework... That's all...' Hiei's heart sank. 'Maybe Kurama doesn't feel the same about me... Why should I even bother? Maybe I should leave.'  
  
"Well... I see that your a little busy right now so, I'll... Be leaving now." Hiei sighed and began to turn around.  
  
"No! Wait, Hiei." Kurama asked, but seemed as if he was pleading. He grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Why? You're busy, I can see." Hiei said this a little coldly. He looked into Kurama's eyes and glared. Kurama's eyes widdened a little and Hiei could tell he had hurt Kurama's feelings. Hiei's eyes soffened and he sighed. "I... I'm sorry, Kurama. I'll stay if you want me to."  
  
"No!" Kurama suddenly yelled, making Hiei jump a little in shock. Tears streemed down Kurama's pale cheeks. "Your right. I'm very busy so just leave."  
  
"But... Kurama, I..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Hiei's eyes widdened. "No. I won't go... at least not until I do this..." He quickly grabbed the back of Kurama's neck and, be for he could protest, kissed him. Kurama's eyes widdened slightly then he closed them and leaned into Hiei's kiss. Hiei licked Kurama's bottom lip. Kurama slowly opened his mouth, inviting Hiei in. Hiei took his chance be for Kurama could change his mind and began to explore the wet cavern. Kurama moaned into the smaller demon's mouth against his better instincts, only to be pulled closer, still. Kurama was practically being pulled off the chair. Hiei noticed that Kurama was running out of breath and reluctantly broke the kiss. Him and Kurama where both panting for breath. Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes as if to ask, 'Why?'  
  
Kurama noticed Hiei's jagan flash purple under his bandana. "Because... I think I love you, Kurama." Hiei looked ashamed, but didn't look away from Kurama.  
  
"Hiei... you..." Kurama looked amazed. He didn't think such a thing was possible. 'Hiei can't. Can he?'  
  
"Yes, it's true." Hiei now looked away. He started walking towords the window from which he came in.  
  
Kurama sat in shock for a while until he realised that Hiei was leaving. He quickly got up and grabbed Hiei's arm just as he was standing on the window sill. "What the hell do you mean, 'you think'?" Kurama whispered as he pulled Hiei into another heated kiss. They parted and Hiei seemed dased.  
  
"I mean that... I'm not too sure what I mean really."  
  
'Does he like me too?' Hiei thought to himself. 'Well, of course he does. He just kissed me!' "Kurama? Do you like me too. I have to know. Please tell me."  
  
Kurama bit his lip, slightly. "No, Hiei. I don't like you." Hiei felt his soal shatter at that statement. He looked away from Kurama and tryed to leave but Kurama held him where he stood. "I don't like you," He repeated. "I love you too, I think."  
  
Hiei looked back at Kurama only to be tackled to the ground. Kurama was holding onto his waist, sobbing into his chest. Hiei blinked in confusoin. "Well, scare me half to death, why don't you?!" Hiei yelled, but immidiatly regret it when Kurama let out a soft sob. "Kurama?"  
  
"I love you so much Hiei. I'm afraid I'll lose you." He said patheticly.  
  
"Why on earth do you say that?"  
  
"I don't really trust you. You're always so... persistent. You always do things before you think of what it is you're doing. Then you don't stop untill you're able to finish what you started."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Kurama looked into his eyes and whispered, "Yes, Hiei. It makes me wonder. Wonder if... If something will happen to you while your in Makia."  
  
"I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to me."  
  
"How can you tell? You don't know. With all the power in the world, you still wouldn't know." Kurama barried his head in Hiei's chest.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei tilted Kurama's head up so they where looking deep into eachother's eyes. He sighed. Tears spilled from Kurama's emerald eyes. "Please. Stop crying. I'll... I'll be more careful from now on. Just please trust me." He promised Kurama. "I'll never leave you."  
  
"How do I know that for sure?" Kurama stood up. "I think you should leave now, Hiei."  
  
"But!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't... Please. Leave."  
  
"Kurama..." With that last word, he turned to the window. "I love you Kurama. I just want you to know that. And this time I'm sure." He jumped out the window with a sad look on his face.  
  
Hiro: Awwwww!!! Will Kurama ever trust that Hiei will be loyal to him? I can't take the suspense!!!  
  
Shuichi: Yay! Are we done with that crap now?  
  
Hiro: For now.  
  
Shuichi: -Look of terror-  
  
Hiro: Well probobly start writing again eather tonight or tommorrow. SO BE PREPARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shuichi: What?! -Cries- Wahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Hiro: R&R  
  
Shuichi: Yes. Bye... 


	2. Kuwabara Helps a Little

Hiro: Shu!!!! Please start this time! -Is crying- I started writing last time and in the other story!!!  
  
Shuichi: But I don't even like the story! I suck at writing!!! Please NO!  
  
Hiro: You don't like me!!!! -Is sobbing now-  
  
Shuichi: Sure I do! -Huggles- But writing is bad for my health...  
  
Hiro: -Huggles back- -Sniff- I don't want to write first... Oh well, on with the fic...  
  
Shuichi: I don't want to write at all! And we don't own anything. I don't even think I like it...  
  
Trust Me...  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Hiei walked the route to Kuwabara's house, wondering why he was going to him of all people for advice. 'Wow. I guess I'm desperate.' He thought this as he reached his destination. He reluctantly knocked on the door and who was to answer it but Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara opened the door and peeked out. He looked left and right. "Ummm... Hello?" He asked.  
  
Hiei growled. "Down here, you baka!!!"  
  
Kuwabara blinked and looked down. He jumped back a little. "Shortie!!" Hiei growled again but dismissed the insult. He still needed his help, after all. "What do you need?"  
  
Hiei wished he had asked that in a bit of a nicer tone, but then again it didn't really matter now, did it? "I... need your help with something..." He said as though it would kill him to say it.  
  
Kuwabara blinked. "With what?"  
  
Hiei looked down, as though he where ashamed to say it.  
  
"Would you like to come inside and talk about it?" Hiei was surprised at how nice his tone was. Hiei nodded. "Alright." Kuwabara motioned for Hiei to follow him. "Your lucky that Shizuma's not home." Hiei shrugged this imformation off and followed the taller of the two into the hallway, clutching his Katana. (You never know...)  
  
They stopped at a bedroom and Hiei guessed it was Kuwabara's.  
  
"Okay. So what do you need?" He asked Hiei.  
  
"..." Hiei stayed pretty silent, apparently not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Come on. You came to me, remember?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kuwabara sighed and sat down on the bed. Hiei followed, timidly. "I'm only going to ask you nice once more befor I bash your face in out of pure frustration. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to ask you about... relationships." Hiei said hesitantly.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him as if he was crazy. He was going to say something, but decided not to, for if he did, he might have burst out laughing. Hiei glared murderously at him and then hit him in the back of the head. "I can leave!"  
  
"What can you need to know? Do you like someone?" The red-haired baka said this last part in a high-pitched sing-song voice.  
  
"Knock it off! I'll just be going then." Hiei said and started to get up off of the bed, only having Kuwabara pull him back down.  
  
"I'll help you, okay? Just what do you need to know about relationships?" He said, voice cracking a bit from the held in laughter.  
  
Hiei sighed and decided that if he told Kuwabara that he had made Kurama cry, the baka would surely kill him on the spot, friend or no. "What do you do if someone you really like hates you?"  
  
Kuwabara looked deep in thought. 'He must be having a headache from all that thinking.' Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Depends." Kuwabara replyed suddenly, making the youkai jump. "Like, how did you make that person hate you?"  
  
"I'm not too sure what I did actually." He said with a trace of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well, that doesn't really help me, help you, y'know?"  
  
"I know, but I just... don't know what I did." Hiei said. Kuwabara could tell that with Hiei being who he was, this conversation wasn't really going anywhere.  
  
Kuwabara smiled reasuringly at him. "Well, let's ask the person." Hiei stiffened. "So, who did you piss off?"  
  
Hiei frowned, but didn't reply.  
  
"Was it Yusuke?"  
  
Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Boton?"  
  
Hiei shook his head again.  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
No again.  
  
"... Kurama?"  
  
No answer. Not even a shake of his head.  
  
Kuwabara grinned and began to walk to the phone. Hiei began to panic.  
  
"N-no! Don't call him. Don't say anything to him!"  
  
Kuwabara kept on walking to the phone, but Hiei quickly got up and gaurded the area of where the phone was in. "I hope you know that I can just reach past you and grab the thing off of the hook..."  
  
Hiei turned back and noticed that he was right. "Damn. You're right. Uhhh, but please don't say anything. I'm begging you!" Kuwabara took this seriously, since Hiei wasn't a person to beg. "Alright fine. If I don't call him, I'll just make you."  
  
Hiei blinked. "I... I don't know-" But he was cut off as Kuwabara quickly grabbed the cordless phone and began dialing the Minamino residence. "Don't!!!"  
  
The phone rang a couple of times and then someone answered. "Mushi mushi?" It was Kurama. And he sounded very depressed. Kuwabara frowned.  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Oh! Kuwabara!" Kurama sniffed.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a quick question." He said.  
  
"Mmm, what's that?"  
  
"About Hiei..." He said only this in case Kurama didn't want to talk about anything.  
  
Kurama stayed silent for a second, but then decided to talk. "What about him?" He asked this with bitter sadness in his voice.  
  
"Did you two have a fight?"  
  
Kurama was silent. "Who told you?"  
  
"A little birdie told me. He saw you crying as Hiei flitted out the window."  
  
Suddenly, Kurama started sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama! I'll be right over!" Kuwabara yelled in panic and hung up the phone. Then he glared at Hiei and ran out of the bedroom. Hiei heard the door slam and winced.  
  
Great. Just perfect. Two people are pissed at me... not that I'm not used to it...  
  
Hiei followed Kuwabara out the door a few minutes after he left, to see just what was going on.  
  
Shuichi: Now can we be done Hiro? Please?!  
  
Hiro: -Sighs- Fine. R&R.  
  
Shuichi: Thank you!  
  
Hiro: -Glares and gives hima rasberry- 


	3. Sorry, everyone

Hiro: Sorry everyone but we will be dis-continuing this story since Shu seems to have lost his liking for Yu Yu Hakusho as well as his knowledge of it.

Shu: Yeah. That's true.

Hiro: I mean, I could always just finish it on my own but that would be no fun. And then Shu and Hiro would lose it's meaning. So, yes. Sorry about that.

Shu: You can do what you want with it.

Hiro/Thinks I know! OKay, here's what I'll do, fans of this story. I'm going to transfer it to my other profile. It's called Ryou's Oni. If you would like this story to be continued please look there. In the meantime we will be posting a Saiyuki yaoi story shortly so keep a look-out for that too.

Shu: Yeah.

Hiro: Shu wasn't terribly enthralled when we started it. But guess what, Shu? We're almost finished with the first chapter!

Shu: Point being?

Hiro: If we get it done then you won't have to write a story with me until the next time I sleep over. /Nods

Shu: I'm a lazy ass and I don't want to.

Hiro: OO;

Shu: ...

Hiro: Eh... We should wrap this up... Bye everybody...

Shu: Ciao. 


End file.
